Pups and the Secret Bully
This is a collab between TheArcticDove and CrazyNeonWolfx, please don't edit without our permission, thanks! Summary When Elm is bullied by Jailbird he is afraid to tell after Jailbird threatens him with a shame from his past. Will the Pups find out or will Elm be the target forever... 'Characters ' * Elm * Socket * Jailbird 012 * Paw Patrol pups * Ryder * Katie The Story It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, the sun was high in the sky and shining down it's warm, golden light. The PAW Patrol pups were having a refershing beach day, most of the pups were splashing in the water trying to get away from the sun's hot rays. Socket and Elm were surfing in the cool blue ocean, Socket wasn't quite as good as her wolf friend, Elm, yet. The waves grew bigger as they approached the surfing pups, threatening to push them of their boards, but both the Patterdale and the wolf were quite good at the water sport, so the waves didn't pose as a threat to them. They smiled as they glided along the crystal clear water, letting the waves push them along. Socket balanced on her board with ease, as the wind ruffled her black coat of fur. She closed her eyes, and listened to the sound of squawking gulls, splashing waves and the happy barks of her friends as they played with one another. Elm laughed as he watched the crystal blue waves form on the horizon. The white foam on the top spoke to him telling him which wave was the best to ride. Elm glanced over at Socket who was eyeing the same wave has him. Elm stuck his tongue out and caught the wave racing forward, the power launching him towards the shore. When the board hit the shore Elm laughed as he tumbled forward falling into the warm sand. "Nice wipe out dude!" Zuma called from his spot in the ocean, where he kept diving under the forming waves. "Hey Elm, would you mind bringing some treats over here?" Rubble called from where he was building a sand castle with Marshall and Chase. "Sure thing Rubble!" Elm called gripping the board in his jaws and dragging it a fair distance away before placing it down. "Now where are those treats?" Elm wondered sniffing around in the spot they had brought everything including treats. "You mean these treats Tree?" Elm glared at the dog who had spoken. "Jailbird! What are you doing here!" Elm eyed Jailbird and the bag of treats laying at Jailbird's paws. "Me! Can't an old friend say Hi?" Jailbird asked innocently and then smashing the bag of treats to crumbs. "Jailbird!" Elm growled glancing back at the beach where his friends waited. "Before you go crawling back to your friends, let's talk dog to wolf." Jailbird smiled and waited for Elm's response. Elm looked away back to his friends then looked back and Jailbird with a growl. "About what?" Meanwhile, Socket was pulling her board out from the blue sea. She smiled as she heard her friends laughing, she turned to look at them. Rubble, Marshall and Chase were building a sand castle. Skye was sunbathing, Zuma was swimming, and Rocky was sitting on the beach, keeping dry. Everest had been invited to join them for their beach day, she was building a sand castle of her own. Socket dropped her board on the dry sand, and went to go and join the lavender Husky. "Hey." Everest smiled as she saw the Patterdale approaching. "Hi." replied Socket, "Watcha doing?" Everest laughed, "It's kinda obvious, building a sand castle." "Oh, yeah." Socket laughed, "Can I help?" "Sure, can you find some shells to decorate it?" "Yup." The black dog walked off, a smile painting her lips. She then noticed that she hadn't seen Elm, since they were surfing. She looked around for the wolf, he was talking with a German Shepard, but it wasn't Chase. Socket figured that it must be a friend of Elm's. She continued on her search for sea shells. Elm walked back towards the group while Jailbird followed him. Elm winced when Chase looked at him confused. "Sorry guys, the treats must've fallen out when we drove here." Elm mumbled walking towards Everest while Jailbird followed. "What is Jailbird doing with Elm?" Chase asked looking at Rubble and Marshall who shook their heads just as confused now. "Hmmm." Chase mumbled walking after them followed by Marshall and Rubble. Elm felt uncomfortable as Jailbird scampered behind him confidently, it made Elm sick. As they reached Everest, Elm smiled and sat down. Jailbird glared at the Huskies castle "What kind of castle is that?!?" He said kicking it down with a laugh. "Hey what was that for!" Everest barked trying to save the remains of the castle. "Maybe Jailbird has a point...it was pretty small." Elm stuttered as Everest gave her apprentice a hurt look. Jailbird was smirking and laughed. Everest glared at Jailbird but looked at Elm who watched his feet. "Come on Tree lets go!" Jailbird smiled and walked away. Elm gave Everest a sad look then followed. "Something's up." Everest said as Marshall,Chase, and Rubble nodded behind her. They watched discouraged as Elm brought Jailbird towels and payed them out patting them down so the sand underneath was soft then Jailbird payed down. Elm then brought him some sunglasses and a bowl of lemonade. Jailbird then yelled something at Elm and threw the lemonade on Elm. Elm then walked away bringing more back. Socket joined the small group that were watching Elm and Jailbird, she carried a basket of shells, her jaws gripping the handle. Her brown eyes landed on Everest's spoiltsand castle. "Oh!" the Patterdale exclaimed in surprise. "Everest what happened to your castle?" "Jailbird happened." replied the husky. Socket's face showed tell-tale signs of confusion, "Who's Jailbird?" Everest pointed with her paw at Jailbird, "That's Jailbird." "If he broke your castle, why is he hanging with Elm?" "I have no idea, something is wrong." "I'll go ask him why." said the Patterdale, and with a bound she was on her way to the German Sheperd and Wolf. "Socket wait!" Everest called after her, but Socket didn't hear her. The Patterdale approached Elm and Jailbird, she went to stand near Elm. "Elm? Is everything okay?" Socket asked, tilting her head to one side. "Socket!" Elm whispered "You have to leave Jailbird could hurt you!" Elm glanced at the now sleeping German Shepherd. Socket looked at Jailbird as well but didn't stop. "What's wrong Elm? Why would you hang out with someone like him?" Socket asked confused and glanced back at their group of friends. "Look he is a bully but I... am umm friends with him. You have to leave now. No one wants Jailbird to wake up so leave!" Elm growled the last part and turned away. Socket felt hurt, she thought Elm was different. "Fine!" She growled back running away back to the group. Elm watched and turned around sitting by Jailbird as the German Shepherd slept. Tears fell down his eyes out of his friends sight. "Please forgive me." Elm whispered crying. "How did it go?" Chase asked Socket when she came back. Socket sighed, ''Apparently, Elm is ''friends ''with Jailbird, now." This was greeted by shocked and surprised expressions from the rest of the PAW Patrol. "What?" "Since when?" "Elm would never make friends with a bully!" "Why are they friends?" "Jailbird doesn't even like Elm!" "No way!" Socket nodded,"At least, that's what he told me." Everest approached the Patterdale,"Socket, are you sure? It's not like Elm to make friends with bullies." Socket hung her head, "Trust me, he made it very clear." Everest sat down next to her friend. Socket glanced back at Elm and Jailbird, her face showing signs of sadness and hurt. Jailbird started to awaken and Elm could feel the stares of his friends eyes on his back. Jailbird yawned and noticed that Elm was still there and it seemed to make Jailbird laugh. "Come on Tree lets go to Jake's Mountain its to hot here!" With that Jailbird jumped up swishing his tail I front of Elm's face and walking towards the group of dogs. Elm worried Jailbird would hurt them so he raced up to catch Jailbird. The rest of the Paw Patrol turned to face Jailbird, with frowns. "What do you want, Jailbird?" Chase asked the other German Sheperd. "I'm just heading to Jake's Mountain because it's to hot up here." Jailbird said kicking sand at them laughing and walking away. Jailbird jumped into Elm's snowmobile and gestured for him to hurry up. "Sorry." Elm said and ran over jumping in his vehicle and drove towards Jake's Mountain. "I have to protect them. They can't know either because then they wouldn't want to be my friend." Elm whispered to himself and glanced back at his friends with a sober expression, as Elm drove around the curb and disappeared from sight. Zuma turned to look at his friends, "Should we follow them?" Rocky shook his head slowly, "I don't think so, maybe they're trying to became friends?" "I dunno, something just seems fishy to me." Skye told them with a frown. "Should we tell Ryder?" Rubble asked his friends. Chase sighed, "Whatever it is, it's Elm's business, and not ours. So, let's let him sort it out." The rest of the pups glanced at each other, and nodded in agreement. As they arrived at Jake's Mountain Elm wandered off to find a sled for Jailbird. "Stupid Jailbird!" Elm growled kicking the snow and then sighing. Elm managed to find a sled and came back where Jailbird was waiting. "Hurry up Tree! Let's get out of here!" Jailbird said jumping onto the sled and having Elm pull it. Elm was suspicious but Jailbird blocked his view. "Well Tree! What are we waiting for! Move it!" Jailbird growled causing Elm to start and stumbling forward and disappear over the rise as Jake walked out. "Aww Man! My snowboards are snowboarding their selves!" Jake cried managing to catch one before the rest started down the hill. "Time to call Ryder!" Meanwhile at the Lookout Ryder was playing video games as the pups just started to arrive. "Hello? Jake what's up?" "Ryder dude! I have a big problem my snowboards are going wild they are everywhere!" Jake yelled as he was chasing a snowboard. "Don't worry Jake! No pup is to big no pup is to small! Paw Patrol to the Lookout!" Ryder signaled the pups. "Ryder needs us!" "Lets go!" "Ah Marshall watch out!" Rubble yelled as Marshall crashed into the elevator. "Hehe sorry every pup." Marshall laughed as the pups laughed along. "Ready for action Ryder sir!" Chase barked as everyone took up their position. "Pups we have a problem, all the snowboards at Jake's Mountain have escaped and are sliding everywhere on the slopes!" "What!" "How?" "Yay snowboarding!" "For this mission I'll need, Skye! I need you to use your goggles and spot the snowboards!" "This pups gotta fly!" Skye yippee running towards the slide. "Chase! I'll need you to close the slopes until we have all the boards together." "These paws uphold the laws!" Chase ran towards the slide with a wagging tail. "And, Elm!" Ryder said looking around for the Snow Pup. "Pups where is Elm?" Socket noticed Elm wasn't in his usual spot, which made her worry. ''Elm wouldn't ignore his job because of Jailbird, would he? '' "Alright Pups we can't wait, the rest of you try to catch as many snowboards as you can!" Ryder called sliding down the pole. Socket ran to her vehicle but couldn't help wonder where was Elm, and she could clearly see that the other pups where thinking the same thing. All the pups jumped into their vehicles, and drove towards Jake's mountain. It didn't take them long to drive to their destination. Once they had arrived, they leaped out from their vehicles. The snow felt cold under their paws, they weren't wearing any snow gear, so a lot of the pups were cold. Ryder turned to the Paw Patrol pups, "Okay, Chase can you go and close the slopes?" Chase nodded, "Yes sir!" The German Shepard went straight to work. "And I'll find the snowboards from the air!" Skye said, and rushed to get her job done without hesitation. Zuma, Rubble, Rocky, Socket, Everest and Marshall started to pick-up the stray boards. As they finally managed to get all the stray snowboards together Elm came running over the hill. "Sorry I'm late pups! Jailbird wouldn't let me leave until... The missions over?" Elm looked around stunned and then looked at his paws. "I'm so sorry I should've been here earlier but well you know." Elm whined looking at the team. "You abandoned your job Elm, you are part of the Paw Patrol so act like it." Chase growled walking over to Ryder who was talking to Jake. "Pups? Everest?" Elm whimpered looking for some sign of forgiveness. Everest gave Elm a quick glance of sympathy but walked over to join Ryder as well. "Pups please." Elm looked around. "Jailbird is... you don't know what's going on!" "You are right Elm why don't you tell us?" Skye asked giving Elm a hug. "I...I... can't." Elm said as Skye stood by him. "Socket, Rubble, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma?" Elm looked at them with pleading eyes. "Skye's wight dude. What's wong?" Zuma countered with a small smile. "Ya you can tell use." Rubble smiled to but kept flashing glances at Ryder, Chase, and Everest. "We are still friends right Elm?" Marshall asked innocently. "Of course! I'm friends with all of you!" Elm said smiling but it quickly faded when Rocky shook his head. "Wouldn't a real friend tell?" As Rocky joined Ryder. "Socket?!?" Elm asked desperate. "Jailbird's probably waiting for you Elm." Socket said walking away. Socket immediately wanted to turn around but was still hurt from earlier. If Elm didn't want to trust them that was his fault. Socket joined Ryder as the rest of the pups joined, except Elm. "Alright Jake just tie them up next time!" Ryder laughed as the older boy walked away. "Oh hey pups find Elm?" "Ya." Socket grumbled "He is right over there." But when Socket pointed where Elm was once standing, there was only a torn collar. "Oh no!" Everest cried running up to it. "What have we done?!?" Chase shook his head knowing he let his anger get to him hurting one of his best friends. "We should've been the better friends." Rocky whined "Elm was hurt and we let our anger get in the way of that." "Elm." Socket whispered starring at the collar. She lifted her head, trying to spot the wolf. Skye gasped, "Has...has he run away?" Ryder appeared on the scene, next to the pups, "Pups? What's wrong? And where's Elm?" Rocky turned to Ryder with wide eyes, "Ryder! We think Elm's runaway!" "What? Why?" Ryder was clearly somewhat confused. The pups dropped their gazes to the ground, their faces showing telltale signs of guilt. As the pups where preparing to explain Socket saw Elm disappearing over the hill on Jake's Mountain running towards Adventure Bay. "Pups! This way!" Socket called running not even worried if they where following her. . Elm felt tears running down his eyes but kept running. The snow crunched under his paws, and it felt cold. A bird whistled cheerfully, as it flew above him. The sun shone brightly in the clear, blue sky, casting it's golden light downwards. The wolf stopped to catch his breath, and looked back at how far he'd run. He'd run a quite far, but he didn't want the Paw Patrol spotting him in the obvious place he was standing. He looked around for somewhere to rest. Elm jumped into an alley way dark and gloomy. He hide behind a dumpster his grey fur blending in. As soon as he was hidden the Paw Patrol drove by looking for him. Elm made sure they where gone then shot out of the alley. "I've got a bone to pick with Jailbird!" Elm growled his tears faded but the damp lines could be seen in his fur as he ran. Socket was looking in every direction that's when she saw that familiar fur. She turned her car around sharply and saw Elm running the opposite way. "PUPS! Elm's this way!" Socket started driving after Elm but was confused. "Where is he going?" Elm ran growling. He new exactly where he had left Jailbird. "Jailbird!" Elm barked running in between two house straight into the alley. The German Shepherd looked up from where he had been napping. At first a sneer was on his face but it quickly changed to a smirk. "Well well! Tree what brings you back so soon?" Jailbird asked almost mockingly. "You know exactly what Jailbird!" Elm growled his hackles rising. "I see they rejected you and I didn't have to say anything." Jailbird smiled scratching behind his ear. "I don't care! My friends don't believe me, I have nothing more to hide! I'm not afraid of you!" Elm growled as Jailbird laughed. "Especially when he has friends like us!" Elm jumped turning around and seeing the Paw Patrol Chase was smiling at him and Socket was in the lead of the group. "What are you guys doing here?" Elm asked but he was overjoyed to see them. "We were worried about you, when you just ran off like that," Marshall smiled. "So, we tried looking for you, and found you here," continued Rocky. "What are you doing here?" asked Socket, taking a step forwards. "Something I should've done at the beginning Socket." Elm said turning his hazel gaze on Jailbird. "I'm done running! I won't let you push me around! You already ruined everything I'm not scared Jailbird!" Elm barked his voice full of anger as he glared at the German Shepherd. "Oh really Tree?" Jailbird taunted smirking looking at the pups but realized Elm was serious. "I'll tell them all Tree! They won't speak to you ever again!" Jailbird threatened standing up. "Go ahead. I already chased them away." Elm took another step forward growling. "FINE, Elm killed his own brother. His own flesh and blood. How can you be friends with a murderer!" Jailbird barked smiling cruelly. "It's true." Elm said before his friends could protest. "But it's not like it sounds." Elm whined looking down at his paws. He felt exposed and raw. Jailbird knew nothing! A few of the pups took a step back, surprised and unbelieving. Socket shook her furry head defiance, "Elm would never do that! Your lying, Jailbird." "Yeah, Elm wouldn't kill pups, especially his own brother." The rest of the pups backed up the Patterdale Terrier. "Your just jealous, Elm is a much kinder pup than you'll ever be." Jailbird snarled clearly displeased his plan had backfired on him. “You are all pathetic!” His gaze fell on Elm with hatred before he turned and sprinted away. “This isn’t over Tree!” Jailbird yelled over his shoulder before his tail disappeared around an alley. Elm couldn’t believe it and turned to his friends. “Guys I’m...” He didn’t finish as they all embraced him with a hug. “Oh Elm we are sorry!” Skye smiled happy that everything was okay. “Ya dude.” Zuma laughed as Elm smiled, but he pulled away from his friends. “But what Jailbird said...” Elm trailed off. “That doesn’t matter!” Rubble wagged his stumpy tail but Elm shook his head. “It does though!” Elm sighed meeting their eyes. “No more lies.” Elm took a breath and told them his story. How he was never a stray but came from a wolf pack. He explained to them how he had a brother Saber and how they both fell in love with the same wolf. He then told them how she had died in the fire and that’s why Elm had run away. He didn’t need to explain him joining the Paw Patrol, they already knew. He then told them how when he visited how Saber tried to attack him, the brothers battled and not wanting to fight Elm dodged the attacks, however, Saber tripped and fell off the gorge dying. Elm cake to a stop not needing to explain the rest. “So you see, Jailbird was right. But he didn’t have the full story.” Elm whines looking at his friends who starred at him in shock for a moment. Marshall and Socket were the first to move. “It’s not like you did it on purpose.” Marshall wagged his tail happily. “Ya! So Jailbird was lying.” Socket smiled as Elm wagged his tail happily. “Thank you guys.” Elm grinned.